Kinky Rain
by cera-nim
Summary: "Terkadang aku merindukan kepedihan itu, ketika aku mengingat kembali tentangmu dan semua hari-hari itu. Bersama hujan yang menggoda ini aku mengingkari janji untuk tetap menjadi 'kau' dan 'aku'. Janji dua orang asing yang bertemu di tengah jalan" / HUNHAN
KINKY RAIN

Cast: Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Length: Oneshoot

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst

" _Terkadang aku merindukan kepedihan itu, ketika aku mengingat kembali tentangmu dan semua hari-hari itu. Bersama hujan yang menggoda ini aku mengingkari janji untuk tetap menjadi 'kau' dan 'aku'. Janji dua orang asing yang bertemu di tengah jalan"_

.

.

Suara rinai hujan membangunkan Sehun pagi itu. Ia terduduk di ranjangnya yang dingin dan termangu memandang tempat kosong disampingnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan kamar, mencari seseorang yang biasanya menyambut paginya dengan pelukan hangat dan kecupan selamat pagi yang manis. Tapi kemudian ia mendesah kecewa saat menyadari bahwa semua itu kini hanyalah masa laluyang telah lama meninggalkannya. Sudah lama sekali.

Sehun kembali memandang ke tempat kosong disampingnya. Ia kembali termangu, seolah masih bisa melihat tubuh indah pemuda manis itu yang tergolek menggoda disampingnya, tubuh yang terasa hangat ketika memeluknya. Bibir mereka saling memagut mesra. Dan suara rinai hujan yang menghiasi hari-hari mereka. Mata rusayang cemerlang milik pemuda manis itu menatap percik hujan yang mengenai permukaan kaca jendela. Dan bahkan Sehun masih dapat mendengar suaranya yang lembut berkata, "Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa semua orang selalu menggambarkan hujan sebagai sesuatu yang romantis? Suatu hal yang lembut dan _mellow_. Bagiku, hujan selalu nampak seperti paku-paku tajam yang menghujam bumi. Keras dan dingin. Kenapa kau menyukai hujan, Sehun- _ah_?"

Sehun mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, seolah itu dapat menghapus semua kenangan itu dari dalam kepalanya. Kenangan-kenangan yang kerap terasa pedih setiap kali ia mengingatnya. Tapi anehnya, terkadang ia justru merindukan kepedihan itu. Sama halnya seperti ia yang terus merindukan orang itu, Xi Luhan. Seseorang yang membuatnya tergila-gila. Juga seseorang yang memilih meninggalkannya. Sehun masih ingat, hari itu mereka bertengkar hebat. Luhan yang biasanya selalu tenang, meledak seperti gunung meletus. Ia menumpahkan segalanya pada Sehun seperti lava yang mengalir. Sementara Sehun hanya diam, berusaha menahan segala perasaan yang tiba-tiba menyesakkan dadanya.

.

.

 _FLASHBACK ON_

.

.

" _Kau tidak mengerti,_ _Sehun_ _! Kau tidak pernah mengerti apapun!" teriak_ _Luhan_ _dengan marah saat itu._

 _Seh_ _un menarik nafasnya dengan kesal, mulai merasa tidak tahan._

" _Cukup!" teriak_ _Seh_ _un membuat_ _Luhan_ _terkejut dan langsung berhenti bicara._

 _Seh_ _un merengut kesal. Kini wajah tampan itu terlihat sangat marah dan... terluka. Yeah, ada luka yang terlihat dalam sepasang mata itu._

" _Kau pikir aku tidak pernah mengerti tentangmu?! Adakah orang yang lebih mengerti dirimu selain aku? Aku selalu berada disisimu, tujuh tahun, tapi baru sekarang kau meragukanku? Kau lucu sekali,_ _Xi Luhan_ _."_ _Teriak Sehun balik._

 _Luhan_ _terdiam._ _Seh_ _un terus memandangnya dengan sorot mata kecewa._ _Luha_ _n menarik nafasnya sejenak dengan berat. Kemudian ia berkata dengan serius,_ _"_ _Ini bukan dunia yang ramah bagi cinta seperti ini,_ _Sehun-ah_ _. Ini cinta yang tidak memiliki harapan. Kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Lupakan! Lupakan aku! Lupakan semua ini! Mulai saat ini kita hanyalah dua orang asing yang bertemu di tengah jalan. Jika kita bertemu di suatu tempat, jangan berbalik dan jangan memanggilku. Teruslah berjalan._ _Berjanjilah!"_

.

.

 _FLASHBACK OFF_

.

.

Sehun kembali mendesah dan berpikir, jika saja Luhan mau mengerti dan lebih berani, mungkin mereka sudah bahagia saat ini. Tapi ternyata pemuda manis itu justru meninggalkannya dan memilih kebahagiaan yang lain. Tapi benarkah dia sudah bahagia sekarang? Sehun beranjak turun dari ranjangnya dan masih saja membiarkan kepalanya mengingat kembali semua kenangan-kenangan itu. Ia berusaha menikmati kepedihan itu dan membuka hatinya untuk kembali terluka ketika mengingat kembali janji yang sering melengkapi cerita. Itu bukanlah janji untuk tetap menjadi 'kita' selamanya, tapi untuk tetap menjadi'kau' dan 'aku' saja. Tidak ada janji untuk tinggal, tidak ada janji untuk menunggu.

Seringkali mereka berpisah di suatu tempat. Lalu bertemu di tempat yang lain. Saling memunggungi. Saling berhadapan. Selalu tidak pernah meminta suatu keharusan. 'Kita' akan tetap menjadi 'kau' dan 'aku'. Ya, itulah janji mereka. Janji yang menyesakkan.

* _ **KINKY RAIN***_

" _Saengil chukkae!"_

Sehun baru saja tiba di Mobit's Cafè, tempat biasa ia berkumpul bersama para sahabatnya. Ia terkejut menerimaa kejutan dari para sahabatnya berkumpul dan sebuah _chocolate cake_ dengan beberapa batang lilin yang menancap diatasnya sedang disodorkan kepadanya. Api kecil membakar sumbu lilin-lilin itu. Sehun memperhatikan sesaat pada sahabatnya dan ia pun mengerti, bahwa para sahabatnya ini sedang berusaha membuatnya senang. Berusaha untuk sedikit menyembuhkan luka dihatinya dan membuatnya sejenak melupakan Luhan. Mereka adalah para sahabat terbaik. Sehun tersenyum.

"Cepat tiup lilinnya, Sehun- _ah_!" ucap Kai dengan bersemangat.

"Tapi sebelumnya, kau harus membuat permohonan dulu" tambah Baekhyun.

Sehun memandang api lilin. Ia termangu sesaat. Permohonan? Permohonan seperti apa yang harus ia buat? Bisakah ia memohon agar waktu bersedia mundur kembali pada semua kenangan-kenangan itu? Tapi kemudian Sehun menyadari bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Sang waktu telah tersenyum kejam padanya, pada takdir yang terbatas. Sehun pun meniup semua api lilin itu hingga padam seraya mengucapkan permohonan di dalam hatinya. Satu permohonan yang tersisa. Kalau bisa, ia hanya ingin terus mencintai Luhan. Meskipun kini, pemuda manis itu bukan miliknya lagi.

Semua teman-temannya bertepuk tangan dan bersorak senang untuk Sehun. Sehun tersenyum senang dan berterima kasih. Pesta pun berlanjut. Sehun mulai larut dalam canda dan tawa sahabat-sahabatnya. Sejenak melupakan kepedihan di hatinya. Park Chanyeol yang sangat suka makan merengut kecewa ketika potongan _chocolate cake_ miliknya telah habis. Ia melihat sepotong _chocolate cake_ yang tersisa di atas meja. Baru saja ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil potongan kue itu, tangan Sehun menahannya dengan cepat.

" _Andwae!_ Potongan kue ini untuknya!" kata Sehun.

" _Mworago?!_ Apa kau bermaksud menemuinya dan memberikan potongan kue ulang tahunmu? Tapi bukankah kalian sudah berjanji―" ucap Kai yang segera terdiam ketika seorang Baekhyun menendang kakinya.

"Apa itu tidak apa-apa, Sehun- _ah_? Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak melakukannya" tanya Baekhyun sedikit cemas memandang sahabatnya itu.

Sehun mendesah pelan. Ia memandang potongan kue yang tersisa di atas meja. Sambil tersenyum pedih ia berkata, "Aku hanya tak mau mati pelan-pelan karena rindu ini." Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

* _ **KINKY RAIN**_ *

Hujan masih saja belum berhenti meski hari sudah beranjak sore. Pesta ulang tahun yang menyenangkan itu sudah selesai. Sehun beranjak pergi dengan membawa sepotong kue ulang tahunnya yang tersisa. Ia menggenggam payungnya dan berjalan diantara keramaian orang-orang yang memenuhi jalan. Orang-orang yang berjalan terburu-buru dengan payung mereka, mungkin mereka ingin segera sampai dirumahnya yang hangat atau ingin bertemu dengan seseorang. Dan orang-orang yang berjalan santai sambil berpegangan tangan dengan seseorang yang sedang bersamanya. Berbagi payung bersama dan saling tersenyum hangat.

Sehun menghentikan kakinya ketika ia melihat sosok itu di antara payung-payung yang memenuhi jalanan. Pemuda manis itu berjalan dengan tenang di bawah payung merahnya. Sehun berharap Luhan akan melihatnya dan menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi ternyata Luhan terus melangkahkan kakinya melewati Sehun, seolah pemuda manis itu tidak melihatnya. Atau pura-pura tidak tahu?

Seperti dua orang asing yang bertemu di tengah jalan, itulah janji mereka. Tapi pada akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mengingkari janji itu. Dan orang itu adalah Sehun. Seharusnya Sehun membalik tubuhnya dan branjak pergi. Tapi ia terus menatap punggung itu sambil menunggu, berharap Luhan akan berbalik dan tersenyum sembari berkata, "Jika ada yang harus terus berjalan, itu adalah kita. Bukan aku atau kau saja". Berharap Luhan bersedia memberi izin untuk menunggu, atau menautkan kelingking mereka menjadi kata 'kita'.

Tapi Luhan terus berjalan dan Sehun harus menanggung konsekensinya dengan kehilangan punggung itu. Sehun menggenggam payungnya dengan erat ketika kepedihan itu menderanya. Sehun berpikir, mungkin ia memang terlalu banyak berharap pada Luhan. Harapnya melebihi tangis yang ia pendam diam-diam. Berharap Luhan mengerti satu kali saja. Bahwa ia sungguh mencintainya. Bahwa ia rela menentang dunia demi untuk bersamanya.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah mau mencoba mengerti, Luhan- _ah_?" gumam Sehun pelan penuh luka.

* _ **KINKY RAIN***_

Sehun menghentikan kakinya di depan rumah Luhan. Ia memperhatikan rumah itu dari luar. Dari bawah payungnya ia memeperhatikan sosok Luhan yang terlihat di jendela. Sehun melihat Luhan sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan seorang gadis kecil. Pemuda manis itu nampak tertawa senang. Dan sungguh, Sehun merindukan derai tawa itu. Tanpa sadar Sehun terseyum kecil melihatnya.

Sehun berpikir kembali tentang janji itu. Janji dua orang asing yang bertemu di tengah jalan. Janji itu telah membuat dunianya menjadi tak sama lagi. Rasanya sangat sulit untuk mengurung bayangan manis Luhan di dalam kotak Pandora dan meninggalkannya dibelakang. Sangat sulit untuk tidak menyusun huruf-huruf di dalam pikirinnya membentuk nama pemuda manis itu. Dan mungkin memang sejak awal Sehun sudah mengingkari janji itu. Andai Luhan tahu, bahwa sesekali ia datang. Berdiri tak jauh darinya. Mengamatinya. Mengikuti setiap hal yang terjadi pada pemuda manis itu, seolah ia masih menjadi bagian di dalamnya. Dan terus merindukannya. Tapi kini Sehun merasa rindu ini semakin membunuhnya. Karena itu, hari ini Sehun nekat menemui Luhan.

Sehun berjalan masuk ke pekarangan rumah Luhann yang asri dan berdiri di depan pintu rumah Luhan yang teduh. Ia meletakkan payungnya yang basah di lantai dan menekan bel. Sehun menunggu beberapa menit hingga akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Sosok manis Luhan muncul diambang pintu. Pemuda manis itu nampak terkejut melihat kedatangan Sehun.

" _Annyeong_..." sapa Sehun dengan tersenyum. Berharap pemuda manis itu akan membalas senyumannya dan memeluknya dengan hangat seperti dulu.

Tapi Luhan hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Pemuda manis itu sedikit menutup pintu rumahnya dan kembali memandang Sehun dengan ekspresi yang sama. "Kenapa kau datang? Apa kau sudah lupa dengan janji kita? Padahal aku sudah berpura-pura tidak melihatmu ketika kita bertemu di jalan tadi." Ucapnya pada Sehun.

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan kecewa. Ia menarik nafasnya sesaat, seolah sedang berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan yang tersisa. Kekuataan untuk bertahan dari rasa pedih itu. Kemudian ia memberikan kotak kue yang dibawanya pada Luhan, sepotong kue ulang tahun yang sengaja Sehun sisakan untuk pemuda manis itu. Katanya, " Hari ini aku ke hadapanmu karena rasa rinduku. Karena aku tidak ingin mati pelan-pelan karena merindukanmu. Aku... hanya ingin membagi sepotong kue ulang tahunku untukmu. Apakah kau mau menerimanya? Dan bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu?"

"Meminta tolong padaku? Apa?" tanya Luhan mengernyit memandang Sehun.

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia berkata dengan nada lembut,"Ya , tolong doakan aku baik-baik saja tanpamu. Pintakan pada Tuhanmu agar aku bahagia selalu. Harapkan apa saja yang bisa menguatkan langkahku menuju masa depan. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau bersedia melakukannya."

Luhan tertegun mendengarnya. Ia memandang pria bertubuh tinggi itu lekat-lekat. Seseorang yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya dulu. Seseorang yang begitu mencintainya dengan tulus, tapi yang Luhan berikan justru ucapan selamat tinggal. Dan di dalam obsidian yang teduh itu Luhan menemukan sebuah luka dan kepedihan yang mendalam. Juga perasaan cinta yang masih tidak berubah, sebuah cinta tulus hanya utnuknya. Seketika Luhan merasa seperti seorang pecundang besar. _A big loser_!

Sehun kembali berkata dengan suaranya yang terdengar sedikit serak. Seolah pria tampan itu sedang berusaha menahan kepedihan yang kembali menderanya. Obsidian coklat itu menatap Luhan.

"Aku tahu, semua sudah selesai. Tidak ada lagi kita, yang ada hanya aku dan kau saja. Tapi setidaknya, izinkan aku untuk terus mencintaimu. Sekarang, aku hanyalah seseorang yang berada begitu jauh darimu. Seseorang yang tak kau sadari keberadaannya. Seseorang yang terlalu mengagumimu. Seseorang yang diam-diam begitu peduli padamu. Seseorang yang selalu menyimpan tangisnya untukmu. Seseorang yang, mungkin, perlu kau jaga hatinya untuk tidak terluka lebih dalam lagi. Bisakah?" pinta Sehun panjang lebar.

Luhan terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Yang ia tahu, janji itu telah teringkari sekarang. Benar-benar teringkari. Luhan masih terdiam ketika Sehun menyentuh wajahnya. Ia membiarkan pria tampan itu mengecup bibir _plump_ miliknya dengan lembut. Dengan lembut pula Sehun berbisik di telinganya,

" _Bogoshipeoyo_ , Xi Luhan. _Saranghae_."

"Sehunnie..." Luhan mengerjap memandang Sehun. Ia terdiam sejenak dan membuka mulutnya,bersiap untuk mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya diam-diam ia pun masih menyimpan hatinya untuk pria tampan itu.

Namun belum sempat kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Luhan, pintu mendadak terbuka. Sosok seorang gadis berusia empat tahunan muncul di ambang pintu. Itu gadis kecil yang Sehun lihat di jendela tadi. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat dan wajah manisnya blasteran China-Inggris. Gadis kecil yang cantik dan sangat mirip dengan Luhan.

" _Daddy_..." kata gadis kecil itu seraya memeluk kaki Luhan. Ia segera bersembunyi di belakang kaki Luhan ketika melihat Sehun. Ia mendongak memandang Luhan. " _Daddy_ , ayo kita membuat pesawat keltas lagi," ajaknya seraya menarik-narik tangan Luhan.

"Sebentar, Marie" kata Luhan menghentikan tangan gadis kecilnya. Ia kembali memandang Sehun yang nampak tidak terlalu terkejut. Tapi di dalam obsidian yang teduh itu Luhan dapat melihatnya, kepedihan yang semakin mendalam.

" _Mianhae,_ Sehun- _ah_. Untuk semuanya..." ucap Luhan dengan nada bersalah.

Sehun hanya tersenyum. Seulas senyum pedih. Ia mengambil payungnya dan kemudian beranjak pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Semua yang harus ia katakan, sudah ia katakan. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa selain rasa cintanya yang masih tetap bertahan. Sehun berhenti sesaat, lalu menoleh pada Luhan yang terdiam di depan pintu. Gadis kecil bernama Marie itu terus menarik-narik tangan Luhan, mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah merka yang hangat.

Luhan masih terdiam menatap Sehun. Dan akhirnya ia pun mengalah pada gadis kecilnya.

Luhan dan gadis kecilnya beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah. Pintu itu kembali tertutup rapat. Untuk beberapa lama Sehun masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia memperhatikan Luhan yang berkumpul dengan keluarga kecilnya. Dan air mata itu pun meluruh turun dari sudut mata Sehun, tersembunyi diantara rinai hujan yang pilu. Sehun pun beranjak pergi tanpa menyadari bahwa Luhan sedang memperhatikannya dari jendela. Pemuda manis itu terus menatap punggung Sehun yang menjauh pergi dengan sedih. Ia merutuk di dalam hatinya. Merutuk sifat egois dan sikap pengecutnya.

Betapa bodohnya!

"Maafkan aku, Oh Sehun," katanya berbisik pelan. "Jika saja saat itu aku tidak terlalu egois dan cukup berani untuk menantang dunia, seperti yang kau lakukan."

 _ **~FIN~**_

(Yogyakarta, Monday, 11-4-2016)

This story is belong to me but HunHan belong to each other! Lagi bete, tiba-tiba ide masuk dan alhasil kek gini hasilnya. Gak bermaksud apa-apa, cuma pingin nulis aja tentang OTP tercinta gue setelah KyuMin. Gue tau ini random banget, bahasa juga masih bnyak yang salah, apalagi typonya... bejibun. Sorry! Sekian. HunHan JJANG!


End file.
